The invention relates to a supply cabinet, and more particularly, to a supply cabinet that is configurable to accommodate different items being dispensed from the cabinet.
The invention provides a supply cabinet having therein adjustable shelves. The shelves have therein a plurality of elongate bores and intersecting slots. The bore/slot arrangements are adapted to secure a container such as flexible bag containing a product. However, other containers can also be used with the bore/slot arrangements. A sensor arrangement senses when a bag is slidingly removed from a bore/slot arrangement within a shelf.